<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Light From Within by witchysyv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567878">The Light From Within</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchysyv/pseuds/witchysyv'>witchysyv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sphera [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Origin Story, Original Character(s), Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchysyv/pseuds/witchysyv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The origin story of my OCs Tintin &amp; Un =^w^=</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>siblings - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sphera [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696366</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Light From Within</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sister?”</p>
<p>“Are you there, sister?”</p>
<p>I am not sure if my voice reaches to where I want it to or if my thoughts are louder than I imagine them to be. There is an endless dark as far as the eye can see in front and behind me. I am the void in which I seemingly exist. There is no telling whether I am high above or down below. I do not stand, I do not fall, but I also do not fly. I move, but I am fixed. I am all and I am myself. And so far, I am alone and I am apart. I can not see myself nor do I know myself. I only know about the other and the other only knows about me.</p>
<p>“Sister?”</p>
<p>A jolt goes through my entire being as I notice the voice of the other. I try to search for its origin, but I already know the answer to that. I am alone. We are apart. “We?” I don’t know whether I said it or thought it, but I am left pondering at our own remark. If there is someone else here we…..I would’ve noticed them, right? There is no one with us. We can not help myself. It’s like I have no control of our own thoughts. I close my eyes, of which we are not sure we have them. The area around us turns hot and bright. The jolt returns and it feels like we are split in two.</p>
<p>“Sister! I found you!”</p>
<p>When my vision returns I can see a light across from me. It’s dim, yet radiant. I know the light. I know her. “Tindómiel.” The light bounces around when I say her name. “That’s right! I am Tindómiel! And you are Undómiel!” The more excited the light gets the brighter and hotter it becomes. I feel heavy and cold beside her. However, she is right. I am Undómiel. Knowing my own name helps me feel a sense of self. Who am I? What do I like? I do not like Tindómiel’s bright light. I wish she would calm down. It’s too hot. “Stop!” I burst out. She does so and her light dims again. “Is something wrong, Undómiel?” I nod in reply and scoff a bit. “It’s too bright and too hot when you move around.” The light seems to waver until it reluctantly answers. “It’s too cold and too dark right now.” Too cold and too dark? What is she talking about? The darkness around us feels like a comfortable blanket. “Your light is nice when it’s dim. When you become brighter you also become hotter and it suffocates me.” Tindómiel bounces around again. She feels angry, which makes her even hotter than before. “But if I don’t move around and make my light brighter it’s too cold and too dark! I hate it!” I feel myself become bigger and drown her light in my own darkness. “Well, I hate your light!” “I hate your darkness!”</p>
<p>We go back and forth in extremes for a while until we both go too far out of anger. From our cries an explosion comes forth and when all dies down Tindómiel has a shape, as do I. Her hair is pinkish and ends in a creamy yellow. Her frame is tenuous and even as we stand on the freshly made ground she looks like she’s floating. I feel the same as before, cold and heavy. My own hair is lilac that ends in the same creamy yellow as Tindómiel’s. My frame - as everything else - is the opposite of hers. However our ears and eyes are both the same, pointy and black like the same void we resided in before our fight. We are different and yet the same.</p>
<p>“Un? I’m sorry.” She says as her eyes look at everything except mine. “I am too, Tintin.” I reply. “Maybe the only way we can reside in the same space is to be apart.” She looks sad when I say it, but she should know I am not wrong. I can see her shiver as my darkness spreads. “Is there a way we can still see each other?” Her big eyes sparkle with the light from within as she looks at me. Her void isn’t empty, and maybe that’s a good thing. The land around us doesn’t need darkness, it needs light. It needs her. I point to the empty heavens above us and smile. “We can take turns, right?” Tintin tilts her head up and after a second tilts it back to me. “What do you mean, Un?” I smile again. “I mean look around you! It’s too dark right now, isn’t it? What if you share your light with everyone and then for a short period I take over so you can recharge? When you tap out, so to say, that’s when we see each other. It’s not too long, so we both won’t get overwhelmed by our opposites.” I try to bring it as positively as I can since she seemed sad we’d be apart. I am sad too, but I know that staying together will eventually lead to more fights.</p>
<p>She is silent for a while. I don’t know whether she is thinking of what to say or just processing what I told her, but her eyes are moving swiftly as they turn further downwards by the second. I hope she agrees because I don’t see another solution to our meeting. “Okay!” She happily replies after a while. “I’ll do that! I’ll light up the space above us!” Before I can thank her or even say anything in return she gracefully moves upwards. The higher she gets the brighter she becomes. She stretches her arms to really show her light to everyone, no matter how far away. I feel myself sinking as she warms the world. Parts of me hide behind structures and inside of them. However, the biggest part of myself emerges at what seems to be the other side. A place where her light doesn’t reach, yet. I spread my darkness across the heavens and rest together with the creatures below me. </p>
<p>I’ll wait for her arrival and when she comes I’ll welcome her happily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>